


Look What's Coming To Dinner

by caz251



Series: Creepy Kooky Spooky...Torchwood [28]
Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cousins It, Margret and What are dining with the Cooper-Williams' much to Gwen's displeasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look What's Coming To Dinner

“Look, What’s coming to dinner, so is Cousin It and Cousin Margaret, they are my family, I have to have dinner with your family.” Rhys yelled at Gwen, knowing that there was no other way to get through to her.

“My family are normal, not a bunch of freaks.” Gwen replied just as loudly, there was no way that she was going to allow those things into her house for dinner.

Rhys snorted, “Normal is just another word for boring, and your family definitely fit the requirements for that.”

Rhys fumed, how dare she refer to his family as a bunch of freaks. He knew that Gwen didn't like his family, and the family weren't that fond of her, but his family were at least trying to accept her. He wasn't stupid, he knew that his family after Gwen's performance at the party at the manor, she was sure to have been deemed an unsuitable bride for an Addams. He had wondered when the order to divorce her would arrive, but as off yet it hadn't and Rhys was slightly shocked by that. Instead the family had been trying to include Gwen in things they were doing or get her involved with the family a bit more. Rhys wasn't sure whether or not to be worried, he had long since worked out what type of person Gwen was, and he realised that she was unlikely to change, but he hadn't expected his family to try and change her, and that was what they were doing. 

Regardless of his families’ interference with his marriage, they hadn't done anything that would make it alright for Gwen to refer to them as freaks, that was just wrong and insulting, it wasn't as if he insulted her family. Her completely normal boring family. Rhys was under no delusions, unlike Gwen, he knew his family were not what society considered the norm, but they were family nonetheless, and he was proud to be an Addams despite what others would think. He realised recently that he had been hiding himself, something that he had been taught never to do, and had taken steps to rectify that. Gwen certainly wasn't impressed that he had been brewing potions in the kitchen in plain sight of the friends she had over, but why should he hide what he was doing, potion making was not illegal.

Rhys just sighed looking at his wife, he really wasn't in the mood to get into a huge argument with her, not when he had family arriving soon. "Gwen, just go shower and change, they should be here soon."

Gwen just glared at him before storming off into their bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Rhys winced at the force with which it hit the doorframe, and wondered whether or not he would be sleeping on the couch that evening or if he could trick Gwen into giving up the bed. Deciding not to worry about it he put the finishing touches on dinner and set the table, taking off his apron and heading to the door. He got to the door just as the doorbell rang and he opened the door ushering his cousins into the flat.

He smiled at them, taking Margaret's coat as he did so, hanging it up and leading them to the living room where he had the table set for dinner. He excused himself, going into his room to hurry Gwen up only to find her glaring at him as she tried to zip up one of her dresses, unsuccessfully at that. He moved behind her, zipping it up quickly, not really worrying about hurting her, she had annoyed him too much for him to be gentle with her. He shot her a small glare, "You will be polite to them, I don't care what you think of my family, but you will be nice." 

He didn't wait for a reply, instead leaving the room and beginning to dish up their meal. "Gwen will be out in a moment, she'd not long home from work."

The others nodded, taking their seats at the table. Rhys had just finished putting everyone's plates down when Gwen joined them, going straight for her seat, muttering a quiet greeting to everyone as she sat down. What and It replied in squeaks, something that Gwen didn't understand as she just stared at them, while Margaret began to speak to her cheerfully, inquiring about her day and whether or not she liked her work.

Gwen seemed to thrive under the opportunity to talk about herself and seemed to bore Margaret almost to tears while Rhys, What and It spoke about some of the things going on in the family. His little cousin was always amusing, and What's retelling of Pubert and David's attempt to challenge Kitty Cat to a duel was hilarious. It was almost a shame that Gwen couldn't understand them as he was sure that she would get a kick out of the story, then again she wasn't that fond of Kitty Cat, so a story of how he managed to defeat the two children probably wouldn't amuse her as much as it amused the rest of the family.

Dinner was a normal fare, and not one of Grandmamma's recipes, mainly because he didn't want Gwen to through a strop in front of any of his family, and every now and again the family would eat normal or boring meals. What seemed to actually be enjoying his lasagne and Cousin It had stated before that he somehow made it less boring than it should be. Margaret was still having her ear talked off by Gwen as they went onto dessert and Rhys felt bad for her, and tried to distract Gwen with talk of the rugby for a while, but it didn't work. He supposed that he should have realised that if Gwen had the option of talking about herself or something else she'd talk about herself.

Instead Rhys quickly engaged Margaret in a conversation about their upcoming journey home. He was a little upset that his cousins would be leaving soon, and rather annoyed that Gwen seemed to perk up when she heard that they were leaving. He knew that she was most likely thinking that they would all be leaving, and wouldn't she get a shock when she found out otherwise. The others were staying, only Cousin It and his family would be going back to America as What had to be returning to go to his summer lessons. 

"So will you be back for the wedding?" Rhys asked Margaret, who began to nod vigorously.

"Of course Aluka." She replied, scandalised that he would think otherwise, "Morticia would be most displeased if we did not turn up, and so would I. Wednesday's marriage will be a major event for the family, we wouldn't dare not attend."

Rhys just laughed, "Yes I can just imagine it to be honest, the biggest circus in town."

"She always did say she wanted to have the works, the whole sorry event if she had to be chained to someone." Cousin It squeaked at him, Gwen just staring at him blankly. 

Rhys nodded and laughed again when Margaret stated that it almost wasn't worth them going home if Wednesday got her way on the timing of the issue and he had to agree. Wednesday seemed to be trying to rush Owen to the altar, something that the whole family found amusing given her reluctance to marry before she met him.

A squeal of shock caused them all to turn to stare at what who had been trying to get Gwen's attention by pulling at her dress. He hadn't expected her to lash out at him, and had toppled over when she pushed him away from her dress. Margaret jumped up and rushed to her son, picking him up and checking him over, glaring at Gwen all the while. They hastily made their excuses after that and left, not before assuring Rhys however that they didn't blame him for his wives actions and glaring thoroughly at Gwen.

Rhys showed them out but not before fixing Gwen with a look that made her stay in her seat. She was still sat there when he returned, something for which he was glad, at least she hadn't barricaded herself in the bedroom. He hated yelling at her through a closed door it was something that he much preferred to do in person, it was more gratifying. 

"What were you thinking? He only wanted your attention; he's only a little kid." Rhys demanded of his wife who looked at him balefully with her big eyes, obviously trying to get him to ignore that she had just pushed his eight year old cousin. 

"A kid. Rhys the thing isn't a kid, it's hair, nothing more, it's not a person." Gwen spoke soothingly, trying to convince him to see things from her point of view. 

Rhys just glared at her, daring her to continue, he just hoped that Torchwood never let her be their representative in anything important or the alien races of the world would no doubt be calling for the blood of every human on the earth as a result. He didn't know what had happened to the Gwen he had first met, but the woman stood in front of her wasn't her. He turned towards their bedroom, not looking back once as he spoke to her, "You know where the blankets are, I don't want you in here tonight."

Rhys closed and locked the bedroom door behind him, not trusting Gwen to stay out of the bedroom otherwise and he really didn’t want to have to deal with her anymore that evening. He knew that the woman was no saint, but he had never expected her to turn out the way she had. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he knew that her actions that evening would get back to the rest of the family and he would have to make a decision soon. His family could not stand those who would abuse children, a child is a precious thing in his family and Gwen didn’t seem to understand that. He had never really thought that he would have to make the choice between his family and his wife, he had always pictured them both getting on, but he knew now that that would never happen. His last thought before he fell asleep was that he needed to speak to Grandmamma about his options.


End file.
